


Promise Me Forever

by GardentheWriter



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra and Adora get married, Catra and Adora have some p emotional scenes in this, Catradora wedding time babey, F/F, Femslash, Fluff, Handfasting, Hurt/Comfort, Non-traditional Wedding, Post-Season 5, catradora, no beta we die like idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24744895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardentheWriter/pseuds/GardentheWriter
Summary: "My whole heart will be yours forever, this is a beautiful start to a lifelong love letter."  A reflection of Adora and Catra's promises to one another over the years.(i.e Catra and Adora hurt/comfort with the happy ending of them getting married bc I have been dying to write a catradora wedding fic since I finished season 5. Lyrics in this summary are from Sara Bareilles' song "I choose you.")
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 47





	1. I know it's hard enough to love me

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I had to split this fic into two parts, because it'd be too long to read through otherwise. I couldn't resist doing hurt/comfort, so this part is the more emotional part of the fic. Anyone who has known me as an author knows that I live for hurt/comfort. Catra and Adora just have so much emotional potential that I had to explore that a bit, and balance out the tooth rotting fluff that is soon to come. The title of this chapter is from the song "Let's Get Married" by Bleachers.
> 
> And now for a list of songs that hit differently when I was writing this, so you can suffer along with me:  
> During this chapter:  
> [ "When you Sleep" by Mary Lambert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tac81bRvfC4)  
> [ "As Long as You Love Me" cover by Sleeping at Last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VxQE5GcyIqc)  
> [ "Undeniable You" by Jukebox The Ghost](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VpTkuDXLPPg)  
> [ "Sick of Losing Soulmates" by Dodie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7RNQIMf76M)  
> [ "The Scientist" by Coldplay](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gm-Y9idMMQ4)

The sound of Catra and Adora’s laughing fills the dark halls of the cadet dormitories. They’re currently both sprawled out on Adora’s cot, a common routine for both of them. Catra seldom sleeps in her own bed. The cat-girl is lying on her back trying to catch her breath at the stupidity of the joke Adora just said, and Adora looks over at her with a fond smile. “Hey,” Adora murmurs when Catra finally catches her breath. She rolls to face Adora, wiping tears away from her heterochromatic eyes, and smiles. “Do you think we’ll be together forever?” Adora’s voice is soft and questioning as it tumbles out, an honest question to her best friend. Catra responds with a chuckle, and rolls her eyes a little at Adora’s question.

“What kind of question is that? Of course we’re gonna be together forever Adora.” The blonde haired girl looks away with a blush, clearly embarrassed. Of course Adora knows that her and Catra are going to be together forever, but sometimes she can’t help but get doubts. She sees the way Shadow Weaver treats her, like a prodigy, like the golden child, like someone who can do no wrong, and then she sees how Shadow Weaver treats Catra. It’s no secret that in Shadow Weaver’s eyes, while Adora is perfect, Catra is constantly blamed for every wrong doing, every failure. It pains Adora to see her best friend treated like that, but try as she may to stand up for Catra, Shadow Weaver never seems to budge on her disdain for the other girl. She can’t help but wonder about the possibility that someday the two of them will be driven apart. Catra stills, watching Adora’s pained expression as the blonde is lost in thought. Uncharacteristically tender, Catra places her hand softly on Adora’s shoulder, startling the other girl from her thoughts. “Hey, Adora, look at me,” she murmurs and Adora rolls to face her. Acting on impulse, Catra dares to bring her hand to Adora’s cheek, ignoring the heat that rushes to her cheeks as she hears Adora’s breath hitch in her throat. Now it’s Catra’s turn to look away as she struggles to come up with words to calm Adora down. She’s never been all that great at comforting people, usually that was Adora’s thing, but clearly her friend needs her help. “Look, I- I’m not going anywhere okay.” Adora looks at her eyes wide, and then slowly her facial expression shifts into a soft smile.

Catra lets out an audible gasp as Adora gently takes her hands in hers, and intertwines their fingers. She squeezes softly, a silent gesture of thank you, and then pulls away leaving the cat-girl speechless. Adora rolls to stare at the ceiling, trying to ignore the blush burning her face. She doesn’t notice Catra staring at her, wide-eyed and blushing, trying to grasp what just happened. Adora can’t explain why her heart feels like it’s going to burst from her chest, or why her face feels so warm, but it isn’t an unpleasant feeling. Her brain feels fuzzy and warm, but for once it’s a good feeling to just not be worried about anything. “Hey Catra, someday when we’re older, let’s get married.” The stupidly honest statement falls from Adora’s lips before she can even catch it. Catra begins to laugh again, gently punching Adora in the shoulder, and the blonde suddenly feels like she wants to curl up in a ball and die from embarrassment, quite certain that her face is bright red.

“Adora, why would we do that? Marriage is a stupid princess concept- only meant to form alliances and strengthen kingdoms.” Her tone is incredulous, obviously missing the sentiment in Adora’s statement. While Adora doesn’t know much about marriage other than what the Horde taught her, she does know that it is, in a way, a promise of forever, even if it is for alliance purposes. Catra notices Adora’s embarrassment, and then dares to interlace her fingers with Adora’s again in an attempt to calm the other girl down. The gentle action only serves to deepen Adora’s blush. “Adora, we’re gonna rule this place together someday, you know that. Shadow Weaver won’t be able to boss us around anymore, the princesses will tremble in the wake of our army, we’ll have it all. We don’t need something as silly as marriage to solidify that.” Catra lets out a heavy sigh, wanting so desperately to believe that the future she wants with Adora could come true. The real reason she laughs off Adora’s sincere question is out of fear. The cat-girl knows deep down that Adora would be perfectly successful without her, and with the way Shadow Weaver treats Adora, it’s apparent that she will quickly outrank any of the other cadets in their class, especially Catra. It’s an unsettling reality, that Adora and her could be so easily driven apart, and Catra just wants to foolishly hang on to the notion that they could have a forever. “Promise me, Adora,” her voice trembles as she lets out a plea barely above a whisper. “You said nothing bad can happen if we’re together, so please, promise me you’ll stay.” Her words are raw and emotional, but as painful as they are, she needs to get them out. She needs the reassurance now more than ever.

Adora rolls to face Catra and gently runs her thumb across the other girl’s cheek, a calming gesture. She can feel the warmth radiate of Catra’s face as her wide eyes stare at her. The blonde takes Catra’s hands in hers again, full of warmth, and murmurs “Of course I’ll stay Catra. I’m not leaving you.” Catra visibly relaxes and Adora pulls the other girl towards her, wrapping her in a big embrace. Adora tries to ignore the way her heart flutters as Catra nuzzles her face into the blonde’s chest, letting out a long, low purr. She smiles, pulling the blanket over the two of them and they drift off together, intertwined in a tender embrace.

* * *

Adora steadies her breath as she stands outside the door to Catra’s room on the ship (or Darla, as Entrapta had called it). It’s a lot for her take in, having Catra back after all they’ve been through. Adora knows in reality, she shouldn’t have let Catra back into her life so easily. Judging by Catra’s earlier outburst, the girl was definitely as stubborn as ever and not ready to reconcile herself, but the thought what could’ve happened if they had left her on Horde Prime’s ship sends an awful twinge through Adora’s chest. She gazes down at her shaky hands, and tries to fight back tears as the image of Catra possessed and falling to what Adora thought would be her death flashes in her mind. The blonde inhales deeply once more, trying to keep herself from falling apart. _Catra is here, she is **real** and you saved her. She’s going to be alright._ She needed to talk with Catra, and while she didn’t want to deal with another one of Catra’s outbursts, if they didn’t get the chip off of the cat-girl’s neck, they could all be in danger. Adora steels her nerves, and then gently pushes the door open, pale light from the hallway streaming into the darkened room. Catra is curled up rather pitifully on the bed, and stirs slightly at the sound of Adora entering the room.

“Hey, Catra. I came to check on you. Are you alright?” Adora’s voice cracks despite her best intentions to hide her emotions, but Catra doesn’t respond. The blonde huffs and shuts the door behind her, daring to inch closer to the supposedly sleeping cat-girl. She gets about a half step away from the bed when a low growl emerges from Catra, stopping Adora in her tracks.

“I told you to leave me alone Adora,” Catra growls, no warmth in her tone. Adora recoils a bit in shock, not expecting to be met with such cold ferocity. She wants to reach out and comfort Catra, but the notion is quickly dismissed from her head. Adora is filled with both sadness and rage, as the words Catra said when she was possessed echo in her mind. _“You broke my heart, but he has made it whole again. Don’t you see? This is for the best.”_ Balling her hands up into fists, Adora ignores Catra’s words and gets a tight grip on her arm, causing the other girl to thrash against her and let out an indignant cry. “I meant it Adora! Leave. Me. **Alone**.” Catra grits her sharp teeth, looking up Adora with pain and anger in her eyes, but the girl’s grip on her won’t budge. Curse Adora and how strong she is. Adora takes her free hand and grips Catra’s chin, forcing her to look up at her. Catra flails against her once more, sinking sharp claws into the arm holding her down, but Adora doesn’t seem phased by it.

“Why are you acting like this?” Adora growls, feeling Catra’s claws sink deeper into her skin. “Just please, Catra. Tell me what’s wrong, please,” she pleads, letting go of Catra’s face as she continues to writhe in the blonde’s grasp, squeezing her eyes shut, refusing to look at the girl above her. The cat-girl eventually gives up and lets out a low, hollow, self-pitying laugh.

“You’re always so focused on playing the hero huh?” Her voice is full of both exhaustion and venom. Catra can’t stand how dense Adora is sometimes. She also can’t stand how reckless she is, constantly throwing herself in the face of danger, often times without a plan, because the blonde would sacrifice everything for her friends even if it ends in her getting hurt. Another low laugh rises in Catra’s throat as she tries to speak. “Don’t you get it Adora? All I do is hurt people. All I’ve ever done is hurt you and your friends! So why? Why won’t you just leave me alone?” Catra is shouting now, tears bubbling at the corner of her eyes, threatening to spill over. Adora loosens her grasp on Catra’s arm in shock.

“If you want to stop hurting people maybe you could just listen to me for five seconds instead of trying to push me away!” Adora is yelling now, fed up with Catra’s attitude. Catra lets out a huff, rolls her eyes and looks up at Adora. The blonde gives her an icy glare. “Horde Prime is tracking us right now because of the chip in your neck. So do us all a favor calm down and let Entrapta take the chip out or we’re all going to die.” Catra’s eyes widen in fear and she crawls backwards away from Adora, clearly terrified at the blonde’s suggestion.

“Adora, you can’t let her operate on me! She’ll kill me! She clearly still hates me like the rest of you do and I- I,” she cuts off hyperventilating out of her own terror, tugging on her short hair. Tears are now fully streaming down Catra’s face as she struggles to breathe. Adora spares her no remorse, pulling the other girl roughly towards her by her shoulders, leaning so that their faces are millimeters away from one another.

“We are doing this Catra. And afterwards if you think that hiding is still the best way to make you feel better, we can just drop you off on a planet and you’ll never have to deal with us- or me- ever again.” Adora is exhausted at Catra’s outbursts, and constant protests. She did really want to see her get better, but there was only so much she could take. She stands up, crossing her arms, looking down at Catra’s trembling form. “So what’s it going to be?” Catra says nothing as the tears continue to flow and makes no motion to move until Adora turns to walk out the door. She scrambles to grab Adora’s hand as she walks away, and manages to catch her by the wrist.

“Wait Adora,” Catra’s small, broken plea breaks the tension in the room, even if Adora refuses to look at her. “Please… Stay. You made me a promise Adora I-” before she can finish Adora has her wrapped in an embrace. Catra buries her head in the blonde’s shoulder and lets the tears fall while Adora gently strokes her hair.

“I promise you Catra, we’re going home. But we gotta get that chip off first okay? I’ll be right by your side while it happens.” Catra just nods weakly into Adora’s shoulder, and finally realizes that she’s going to be safe.


	2. Woke up in a safe house singing, "honey let's get married"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here comes the fluff y'all are here for. I know that there have probably been countless other catradora wedding fics written, but after seeing _that_ scene in season 5 I just couldn't help myself. Also for reference, the marriage ceremony depicted in this part is a handfasting ceremony. It's a common way of (quite literally) tying the knot in pagan religions, and I wrote it in because I feel like Etheria wouldn't really subscribe to traditional marriage ~~it's also because I am totally projecting on these characters shush.~~ Anyways enjoy this super sweet part!
> 
> Song list for this chapter:  
> [ "I Choose You" by Sara Bareilles](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xjE5D9cHiOk) [the source of the quote in the description]  
> [ "Lets Get Married" cover by Mitski](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l5zuvs8EZDY) [the inspo for the chapter titles]  
> [ "arms" by Christina Perri](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V1WOxi_j6xU)  
> [ "All I've Ever Needed" by AJ Michalka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g0Kw1nzeq4Y)  
> [ "I'd Be Your Wife" by Mary Lambert](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g17y1Bqe5vI)  
> [ "I Do Adore" by Mindy Gledhill](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s64wCDCZyHE)  
> [ "After the War" by reinaeiry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oGqqSbmpXQU) [an absolutely beautiful original Catradora song that makes me cry every time I listen to it]

Adora stares at her reflection in the waterfall, lost in thought. Today is the day of Scorpia’s first ball, and also the day Adora plans to propose to Catra. She reaches into her dress pocket, fidgeting with the ring box, a reminder that this is real and not a dream. Adora has been planning this for months- marriage was such a foreign concept to her but after everything they’ve been through, how could Adora not want to spend the rest of her life with Catra? When Adora had asked Glimmer and Bow about what marriage was, the way they described it was so different from what she had learned in the Horde. Marriage, as it turns out, was not just for alliance purposes, but it was a deep symbolic commitment to another individual, or multiple individuals. It was a way of promising the other person (or people) that you will remain with them and support them, whatever comes your way, and it’s a way of making that adoration and commitment known. After learning the true nature of what marriage is, Adora knew she wanted to marry Catra more than anything. The blonde lets out a dreamy sigh as she thinks about her girlfriend. _I’m so in love with her._ The sound of the door opening pulls her from her thoughts.

“Adora tell your girlfriend she needs to brush her hair!” Glimmer shouts as Catra grabs onto Adora’s shoulders, placing her as a shield between herself and the queen. Adora laughs at Glimmer’s anger as Catra mock cowers behind her.

“In your dreams Sparkles, my hair is just fine!” The cat-girl peeks over Adora’s shoulder and sticks her tongue out, earning a loud groan from Glimmer. Adora brings her hand to her lips, trying to stifle her laughter. Catra laughs out loud, and the sound brings a warmth to Adora’s chest. Glimmer sighs, and lets out a defeated laugh, shaking her head. 

“Don’t take too long you two, if we’re late to Scorpia’s first ball both her and Perfuma are going to kill us.” Glimmer crosses her arms, smiling at the couple. “I’ll give you 15 minutes, but if you’re not ready when I come back, I will not hesitate to yell at both of you, got it?”

“You got it, your highness,” Catra responds with a mock salute, earning an eyeroll from Glimmer. Adora places her hand on top of the hand that remains on her shoulder, giving it a sharp squeeze of reprimand.

“I’ll make sure we’re both ready on time Glimmer, don’t worry.” The queen sighs, and then nods satisfied. She then disappears in a flurry of sparkles and light, probably off to nag bow. Once Glimmer is gone, Catra takes it as her excuse to press a kiss to Adora’s cheek, causing a blush to spread across her girlfriend’s face.

“Heyyyy Adora,” she purrs into Adora’s ear, feeling the warmth radiate across the blonde’s face. Catra loves to tease her girlfriend, and relishes in seeing her blush at the comments she makes. The cat-girl wraps her arms loosely around Adora’s shoulders and places a small kiss between the girl’s neck and shoulder blade, sending a small shiver down her girlfriend’s spine. Adora places her hands on Catra’s arms, and leans into the embrace, closing her eyes, smiling at the small purr Catra lets out. As much as she wants to stay in Catra’s embrace, Adora knows she if she does she’ll miss her chance to propose. Her girlfriend lets out a small whine as Adora removes herself from the cat-girl’s arms. The blonde turns to face her girlfriend, soon to be fiance, and feels her breath stop. It’s like every thought has emptied from her brain, and all she can do is stare dumbly at the girl in front of her. Catra cocks her head to the side, confused at Adora’s sudden stillness. “Hey, Adora, are you good?” She takes Adora’s hands in hers and she feels them trembling. Adora lets out a sharp exhale, breaking her stupor, and slowly nods, wanting to dispel the concern that overtakes her girlfriend’s face.

“I’m better than alright Catra, I’m just nervous- that’s all.” Her heart feels like it is going to hammer out of her chest. Adora severely underestimated how nervous she would be to propose, but she manages to get down on one knee, shaking the whole time. The blonde looks up at Catra’s stunned face, nothing but adoration in her eyes. Catra is stunned into silence as Adora gently traces a thumb across her knuckles. “Catra…” Her voice is breathless as she stares up at the girl who is her everything, the one she loves more than anyone else. “I made you a promise, when we were young, to never leave your side. I did break that promise, when I left you behind in the Horde, but from today on, I promise you I will never leave your side again.” Adora’s hands tremble as she pulls the ring box from her pocket, and opens it. “So I guess, what I’m asking you, Catra, is if you’ll promise me forever. Catra, will you marry me?” Time stops in that moment, as Catra presses a hand to her mouth to keep from crying. The cat-girl sinks to her knees, and begins to laugh tearfully, much to Adora’s confusion. The blonde lets out a gasp as Catra pulls a box from her pocket, not dissimilar from the one she presented her girlfriend with first. Tears begin to flow from Adora’s eyes and she can’t help but grin. “So that means yes?” Catra erupts into soft laughter at Adora’s comment. 

“Oh Adora, you’re so dumb. Of course it means yes.” The two of them are both beaming from ear to ear, looking into each others eyes and giggling dumbly. Their tender moment is broken only by the sound of Glimmer and Bow materializing in the room.

“If you two aren’t ready yet I sw-” Glimmer cuts off as bow places a soft hand on her shoulder. The Queen of Bright Moon lets out an audible squeal as she looks at the scene before her. Bow just laughs and lets out an “awwwwww,” overjoyed for his friends. Adora laughs as Catra glares at the both of them, a bit annoyed that they ruined the moment.

“Where were we before we were so rudely interrupted Adora?” Catra jests, making Glimmer blush sheepishly.

“I don’t know Catra. I think we were just about to exchange rings.” Adora’s response elicits another happy shriek from Glimmer and a bout of laughter from Bow. Catra takes Adora’s hand in hers, and slides the ring onto Adora’s finger with a soft smile. Adora returns the motion, and interlaces their fingers, looking at Catra with all the love and adoration in Etheria. The cat-girl moves in to deeply kiss her now fiance, and Adora smiles into her lips as she can hear both Bow and Glimmer yelling about how cute the two of them are. The couple breaks the kiss, and Catra helps Adora to her feet. They walk hand in hand over to Bow and Glimmer, and the best friends squad departs for Scorpia’s first Princess Prom. Of course, Catra and Adora’s proposal is the talk of everyone, and the two of them can’t help but feel that this is the start of the beautiful future they deserve.

* * *

Adora smiles as she walks across the courtyard to Catra. Her soon to be wife has her back to the blonde, waiting in anticipation to have her first look at Adora. In the months leading up to the big day, Catra and Adora have been exceedingly busy. A lot more ceremony goes into getting married than either of them expected, but now the day is finally here. Adora places her hand softly on Catra’s shoulder, and tries not to immediately start crying as Catra faces her. Catra wears a crisp white suit with golden pads on the shoulders and cuffs on the sleeves. Her long hair is tied up behind a golden mask like the one she used to wear. Adora can’t help but swoon at the sight of her beloved. “You look gorgeous, Catra,” the blonde murmurs, bringing one of Catra’s hands to her lips to kiss it.

“I could say the same about you Adora.” Catra purrs, smiling brightly. Adora is dressed in a long white dress and a cape with gold and white accents. On her head rests a golden tiara, and for once Catra doesn’t tease Adora about looking like a princess. “Are you ready, Adora?” The question is so tender, and full of feeling that Adora’s heart aches. She’s snapped out of her thoughts by Melog leaning into her leg and purring loudly, a representation of Catra’s pure happiness.

“I think Melog wants me to be ready,” Adora chuckles, gently petting the cat on the head. “But in all seriousness, I’m so ready to marry you.” Catra just grins, and the two of them walk hand and hand down to the courtyard where all their loved ones are gathered, Melog following close behind. Shouts and cheers fill the air as the soon to be wed couple walks towards where Castaspella stands waiting for them. Glimmer and Castaspella had taught both Adora and Catra about Bright Moon and Mysticor’s custom of marriage, known as handfasting, and Glimmer’s aunt had so generously agreed to officiate for them. The sorceress holds 4 cords in her hand, each color symbolizing a different part of Catra and Adora’s union they want to bind themselves with. A hush goes over the crowd as Castaspella says the opening words and Catra and Adora gently intertwine their hands.

“Catra and Adora, do you promise to treasure each other always, regardless of what obstacles you may face in life?” Castaspella asks, the first pledge in the set of Catra and Adora’s vows. The couple responds “we do,” staring deep into each other’s eyes. “Then I bind you with a cord of gold, symbolic of wealth, so that you will treasure each other and find joy in one another always,” Castapella says, wrapping their hands with the golden cord. “Do you promise to be loyal to one another and respect one another, even if misunderstandings do happen?” Catra can’t help but chuckle at this question, knowing how often her and Adora disagree over the silliest of things. The couple gives their affirmation and Castaspella binds their hands with the purple cord, saying that it is symbolic of royalty, and that their union will always be worthy of respect and loyalty. 

Adora is surprised at how quiet the crowd is, but as she spares a quick glance over her towards them she realizes that most of them have started crying by now. Glimmer and Bow are holding each other, tears streaming down their face, and she sees Scorpia bury her head in Perfuma’s shoulder and sob. The flower princess also has tears in her eyes, as she does her best to comfort Scorpia.

Adora’s surprised she hasn’t yet been reduced to tears, but that ends when Castaspella asks them the next question. “Do you promise to be a beacon of hope for one another in tough times. Will you be each other’s light?” In that moment, the blonde is reminded of just how much her and Catra have had to sacrifice, and how much they have survived through just to get to this moment. The tears flow down her face before she can stop them, and Catra gives her a pitying look as Adora tearfully chimes in to their “we do.” The cord that binds their hands this time is yellow, and is symbolic of light. The final cord that binds their hands is pink, and Castaspella asks the final question. “Do you promise to love each other eternally?” Happy tears are now gushing from Adora’s eyes, and Catra also begins to tear up. The couple responds with a teary, yet resounding “we do.” Castaspella wipes the tears beginning to form in her eyes, and then ties the final cord around the couple’s hands.

“You are now two lives bound into one, in love, in light, in loyalty, in joy, in peace, and in endless happiness. You may now light the unity candle, signifying this bond.” Adora and Catra waste no time slipping their hands out of the handfasting cords and lighting the candle. Castaspella smiles warmly at them as they turn to face her again. “Catra and Adora, you may now kiss your bride!” The crowd goes wild as Catra dips Adora and deeply kisses her. Adora feels like she is going to explode from the warmth bubbling up inside of her as she reaches up to tangle her hands in Catra’s mane, tasting both their tears on her lips. A pleased purr rumbles in Catra’s chest as she pulls Adora closer, putting all the love she can muster into their first kiss as wives. The newlyweds finally break the kiss, staring into each other’s eyes as their loved ones cheer on.

“I promise you my forever, Catra,” Adora murmurs, bringing a gentle hand to her wife’s face. Catra smiles and kisses her wife gently on the nose.

“I promise you my forever too, Adora.” They share a tender moment and then face the crowd of their loved ones, ready to start the festivities as wife and wife. It’s a beautiful start, to a beautiful future, one that neither of them were sure they would get, but right here and now, nothing matters except the love they have for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this, and thanks for reading! Fun fact, when writing the proposal scene I had to physically walk away from my computer for a bit because I was so in my emotions. I hope I did a good job of conveying the emotions of these characters without being to OOC. Please leave feedback if you liked this fic, it means a lot to me!


End file.
